narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kaevan
Who says your english isn't adequate? You're fine! And the thing about Seireitou, he's just a bit more than annoying sometimes, so don't be surprised if you end up in the crossfire. --Cold hard steel 20:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Quiet down, Steel, im only annoying when provoked On a latter note, welcome to the Fanon wiki --Seireitou 20:13, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Then you must be provoked a lot... --Cold hard steel 20:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hello... Welcome to the Naruto Fanon Wiki. I am one of the Admins and Beuraucrats on the site. Feel free to ask me any questions, friend. Narutokurosaki547 20:19, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ty all... i have to admit i'm still studying the site... (u.u i do a back up and watch it at night in my bed with the laptop from time to time but i'm still stuck at seireitou's thingies... with light looks at other semigodmodded characters... by the way when i use the word godmodding anyone can consider it a compliment, because as i explained before i like that kind of fanfictional creation) and i still don't get the difference between fanfic and fanon can someone explain it to me o.o (i know it must be something simple and of which i can get infos on a common wiki -.- but i prefere expert people to explain it to me thanks). Kaevan 20:20, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Godmodding is when a character is overpowered right out of the box. They often have no regard to limitations of a fanon/fanfic's universe, and almost all the time are unbeatable. They can also have crazy impossible abilities, i.e. rising from the dead, using another universe's techniques, you get the idea. --Cold hard steel 20:47, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Neat and ty again... now i wish to know the difference (if does exist) between fanon and fanfic if it's possible Kaevan 20:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Fanon is when people create their own characters and they interact with other characters made by the same user and with other characters made by other users. This can also be called RPing. Fanfic is when a set storyline is made, often with characters appearing once ever. This is why the word is abbreviated from fanfiction, it's basically a short or normal length story using characters from the canon(which means real universe, i.e. a naruto fanfic would use naruto characters). Hope that helps. --Cold hard steel 21:18, 23 January 2009 (UTC) It helps a lot ty and sorry for the silly question --Kaevan 21:22, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, it was no trouble at all. My turn, though. What's with the "ty"? Is it a typo, or is it on purpose? --Cold hard steel 21:24, 23 January 2009 (UTC) OMG lol sorry it's my abbreviation to say "thank you" i guess i'm using it too often but it's in my nature, till i get confidence with you peps (and start to give you surnames as well haha). --Kaevan 21:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, sorry, kinda lost you there. And why the surnames? we have usernames, as you can see, or are those just nicknames for us? --Cold hard steel 21:31, 23 January 2009 (UTC) yeah i meant nicknames XD sorry "steely" --Kaevan 21:33, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey there you are one of the people who said ha so thanks for that and I'm sure we will have fun here. Whose your character? Enbace 15:16, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Mmm i'm not sure if i will make a char or not... i hope i'm not obliged >.>, i'm not very good in english and i SURELY can't roleplay a lot due for the language issue (blushes), plus i've to be sure my char is protected by copyright and stuff, i dunno if i'm neat on this point (also i'm not very good in the whole editing thing, i should read the wikia help and i'm not sure i have time enough)... However i'll be happy to be of any help by editing grammatical errors or other minor stuffs, if the admin are allright with it (for now at least) --Kaevan 15:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I hear ya this editing stuff is kinda tricky at first so haha ull catch on tho Permission To... Hello people i wanna ask your permission to use some materials and characters of this wikia for an rpg on an italian forum for usage i mean some of the members will come here as non registered user in order to look at the materials and choose some to create a player OR choose a raw (yours) player to use... of course in the insertion of the rpg section we will put a full copyright note of your writing meaning all the material is of your creation... wadda ya think ^_^? (this thing will mean international acknoledgement of your materials and more visit for the wikia) --Kaevan 20:30, 29 January 2009 (UTC) ... Why me? I don't mind, but I was just wondering. Narutokurosaki547 22:06, 29 January 2009 (UTC) huuuu.... because you're an admin... you're wise... you're... OH damnit i have to start to ask to someone if no one replies in the main page discussion T.T please give us permission to use your materials we need it for a new kind of rpg in the forum your stories are awezome (kaev cries) ...... Uh...I didn't follow your last response, could you please clear it up a bit? Narutokurosaki547 22:29, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hold on! Maybe you should speak with User:Blackemo1 first, he is one of the mainest main admins here, so maybe its beeter to ask him about this --Seireitou 22:36, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well... I can't give you permission for all of the materials, I think. But my articles, feel free. I think you should ask some of the other Beareucrats about using everything though. Narutokurosaki547 22:37, 29 January 2009 (UTC) At least... At least someone replies me clearly eheh tough i need a... GENERAL permission without asking the user one by one... you know i mean like a petition or something like that... i start asking blackemo and see what he says --Kaevan 22:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Well, you can make a Forum: Topic Here and go around telling people to go there and state their opinions. That would kind of be quick and easy. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' It's not a link. A link is blue if unread, red if not made, and purple if you clicked it before. Just make a page that says Forum: then the topic after the Forum:. It wasn't a link. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' RPG Thats fine by me Blackemo1 12:34, 30 January 2009 (UTC)